


Red Right Hand

by Lawy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dark Harry Hart, Eggsy is confusing, F/M, Harry Hart Lives, Harry back to death, Love Hurts, M/M, Merlin is the new Arthur, Temporary Amnesia, Torture, Villain Harry Hart, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawy/pseuds/Lawy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La bravoure a un prix. Tout comme celui de protéger ses agents face à un homme qu'il ne connait que trop bien. Transformé en étranger. La main droite tachée de sang de Harry souhaite arracher ses informations au nouvel Arthur dont la volonté refuse de plier sous ses coups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai pas pu résister à une de mes obsessions : La version sombre d'un personnage.
> 
> Qui mieux que Harry Hart pour se prêter à cela. Il y a un bon nombre de fanarts qui traîne sur TumblR et peu de fanfics dans le fandom anglais. Donc, voici ma version d'un Dark/Villain Harry pour le plaisir des yeux! C'est un long OS, mais je ne souhaitais pas le couper en chapitre. Je l'ai écris sous l'influence de fanmix sur 8tracks, vous pourrez même y retrouver une fanmix que j'ai faite qui porte le même titre "Red Right Hand" parce que c'est exactement l'ambiance qu'il y règne dans ses pages.
> 
> Je mets un WARNING pour les âmes sensibles. Harry n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère donc attention au gore principalement.
> 
> Pour mes fidèles lectrices, j'espère que cela vous plaira!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

_« A tall handsome man_

_In a dusty black coat with_

_A red right hand._

_He'll wrap you in his arms,_

_tell you that you've been a good boy_

_He'll rekindle all the dreams_

_it took you a lifetime to destroy»_

          Nick Cave - Red Right Hand

* * *

 

Il pouvait tout ressentir. Même le filet de sang qui coulait lentement de son nez cassé, le liquide vermeil progressant sur sa lèvre supérieure avant de goutter sur celle du bas afin de poursuivre son marquage morbide sur son menton et se perdre sur le tissu sombre de son pantalon. Un reniflement arrêta son fluide vital, le goût âpre de celui-ci dans le fond de sa gorge. Sa respiration était lourde et laborieuse à cause des nombreux coups qu'il encaissait depuis quelques heures mais aussi à cause de sa position pour le moins inconfortable. Merlin était ligoté sur sa propre chaise, sa fidèle amie lui servait de fauteuil d'exécution. Un râle de douleur échappa aux lèvres de l'instructeur et il redressa son buste jusque là courbé en avant à cause d'un crochet du droit trop violent. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour faire le focus sur son agresseur, son regard troublé par une touche carmine.

La grande silhouette taillée en V dans son costume impeccable ne semblait pas perdre patience, déterminé à avoir des réponses à ses questions en appliquant tout son répertoire de torture pour briser un homme. Le chauve connaissait ça, il l'avait autrefois lui-même pratiqué sur le terrain, mais là il commençait à atteindre ses limites. Il le savait et cet homme aussi. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'on ne les découvre mais Merlin ne pouvait quantifier exactement le temps écoulé à se faire taper dessus. Son corps était peut-être brisé mais pas sa volonté, il pouvait aller jusqu'au bout. Parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il voulait des réponses lui aussi.

Avec une tranquillité insultante, l'homme se rapprocha de lui tout en faisant l'inventaire de ses prouesses. L'instructeur avait un couteau planté dans la cuisse gauche, des balles respectivement dans l'épaule gauche, le genou et le tibia suite à leur première altercation, des doigts brisés, l'épaule droite déboîtée en plus de tous les autres coups reçus des poings de son agresseur, qui ne se voyaient pas à cause de ses vêtements. L'interrogateur commençait sérieusement à manquer d'option pour faire parler ce têtu d'espion, le torturer sans le tuer ou le rendre inconscient. Le visage impassible de l'homme se pencha un peu vers le chef des Kingsman, une de ses mains venant caresser le manche de l'arme blanche avant de la pousser du bout du doigt. La lame frotta dans les muscles, les tendons et tira une inspiration précipitée à Merlin, suivie d'un râle de douleur.

Puis la main se referma sur le manche pour retirer la lame de manière brutale. Un cri échappa au prisonnier, l'action lui envoyant une décharge de souffrance qui coupa sa respiration une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre avec un râle difficile. Son corps était partagé entre se contracter ou rendre les armes tandis que son regard ne quittait pas ce putain de visage familier. Le chauve ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais la souffrance que son cerveau enregistrait sembla anesthésier sa voix.

-Cela serait tellement plus simple si tu parlais Merlin, ronronna la voix masculine. Où devrais-je plutôt t'appeler Arthur ?

Un rire nerveux finit par monter dans la gorge du chauve avant qu'une quinte de toux ne le prenne et qu'il ne crache du sang sur le sol.

-Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi Harry.

Les deux espions se regardèrent, déterminés à ne pas céder de terrain à l'autre.

Cet homme, qu'il avait bien connu sous le nom de code de Galahad, un brillant chevalier et un ami loyal, il le croyait bel et bien disparu depuis un an. Une année qu'il faisait chercher son cadavre depuis le jour où Valentine lui avait tiré dessus à bout portant à la sortie de cette église du Kentucky. Merlin avait beau avoir endossé les responsabilités du rôle d'Arthur après le joyeux chaos de Valentine, il n'avait pas cessé ses recherches et maintenant il était là, devant lui. Le chauve devait bien avouer que celle-ci, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Harry connaissait bien ces lieux ce qui ne l'avait pas empêcher d'être méthodique, d'étudier leurs habitudes, leurs allées et venues afin de s'attaquer à lui au bon moment. Ce qui n'avait pas été bien compliqué car même s'il avait endossé le nom d'Arthur ainsi que la fonction qui allait avec, il restait Merlin, celui qui dirigeait les opérations depuis sa pièce de commandement au Manoir Kingsman. Celui qui fut autrefois Galahad avait donc pris grand soin de désactiver la vidéo surveillance de sa salle d'interrogatoire par une balle dans la caméra puis de briser les lunettes noires du chauve. En revanche, il n'avait pas les codes pour avoir accès aux commandes du manoir, ni même aux informations qu'il souhaitait. D'où la nécessité de faire cracher le morceau au chauve.

L'ironie du sort voulait que l'endroit le plus sûr se transformait en tombeau sous la main même d'un ami revenu d'entre les morts.

-Je commence à perdre patience mon cher ami, gronda Harry. Ce n'est pas compliqué, donne-moi le code ou les informations que je souhaite.

Le regard voilé de Merlin le fixa, imperturbable. Enfin, autant qu'il pouvait l'être avec une douleur semblable à un éléphant qui s'asseyait sur vous.

-Dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'es arrivé Harry. Une putain d'année sans aucune nouvelle, répliqua Merlin. Ça existe toujours les cartes postales !

Harry se rapprocha de lui, relevant un sourcil à cette dernière réflexion. Et comme son visage était proche, Merlin put de nouveau voir la cicatrice qui décorait sa tempe gauche, résultat de la balle à bout portant de Valentine. Par miracle, le brun s'en était sorti, son œil aussi, mais pour revenir avec un disque qui avait complètement déraillé. Le chauve le dévisagea comme si scruter son foutu visage impassible allait lui donner ses réponses. Pourquoi diable Harry Hart revenait-il s'en prendre à lui ? Aux Kingsmen ?

Un rictus étira le coin des lèvres du brun à la lueur d'incompréhension qu'il lut sur le visage de son vieil ami avant de se redresser et de passer derrière le siège où Merlin était ligoté. Il s'accroupit et le chauve tourna immédiatement la tête dans sa direction pour l'observer. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de voir pour comprendre. Parce que Harry venait d'attraper un de ses doigts.

-Tu essaies de gagner du temps.

-J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi, à Kingsman. Qui t'envoie Harry ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions.

La voix grave ne présagea rien de bon. En effet, l'instructeur put sentir la lame fraîche contre son épiderme, celle-ci placée avec une précision de chirurgien avant qu'elle ne pénètre sa chaire. Un cri retentit dans la pièce mais cela n'arrêta nullement son bourreau. Le couteau continua de progresser jusqu'à l'os, il sentit le frottement du fer qui lança un décharge de douleur si violente que son corps se crispa, sa bouche partagé entre aspirer précipitamment de l'air ou laisser s'exprimer sa souffrance. Alors son corps se mit à lutter, à bouger sur sa prison comme si cela allait avoir un autre impact que réveiller la douleur de ses côtés cassées ou de son épaule déboîtée. L'effet fut pire.

Le chauve rejeta la tête en arrière, son souffle lourd, des larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il sentait un dernier coup sec de la lame pour détacher son petit doigt du reste de sa main. Il était au bord de l'inconscience, luttant pour ne pas sombrer à la douleur qui vrillait son corps comme une essoreuse à salade. Il perçut le mouvement de Harry qui se relevait mais fut incapable de se focaliser sur lui.

-Allons on ne dort pas, fit le brun en lui donnant une tape sur la joue.

Le choc bien que minime fit frémir tout son être et Merlin bascula la tête en avant comme une marionnette désarticulée. Après plusieurs battements de paupières, il vit Harry le scruter avec un air satisfait sur son visage froid, jouant avec le petit doigt qu'il dépossédait de sa chevalière. Le chauve sentit de la bile remonter dans sa gorge et finit par vomir devant lui, sur son pantalon donc, avant de reprendre une respiration rauque et laborieuse.

-Dis-moi où sont les autres Kingsman. Ou donne-moi ton mot de passe.

-Pour… que tu… les tues ? demanda Merlin avec difficulté. Comme tu as tué Perceval…

-N'est-ce pas évident ?

-Va au diable, cracha l'instructeur.

-Tes nouveaux élèves y sont déjà et tu vas rapidement les rejoindre quand j'aurai ce que je veux.

Harry scruta la chevalière avec un air satisfait, examinant ensuite le petit doigt cruellement arraché à son propriétaire avant de le jeter par dessus son épaule comme on se débarrasserait d'un papier insignifiant. Le brun passa l'anneau d'or à son propre doigt sur sa main dominante, la droite, nullement gêné que son épiderme soit taché du sang de son ancien camarade. Puis il s'accroupit devant la silhouette pitoyable de Merlin.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te garder en vie et à te faire regarder la torture de la belle petite Roxy. C'est une très belle femme, un peu jeune pour toi. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle te trouve, réfléchit à haute voix son bourreau.

Merlin luttait contre la douleur aux commandes de son corps, son regard se durcissant à ces mots. Il inspira plusieurs fois pour tenter de recouvrer un semblant de contenance avant de grogner en se penchant vers Harry :

-Si tu touches un seul cheveu de sa tête…

-Tu quoi ? Tu vas me mordre ? Je serais désireux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre, ricana le brun.

Il avait assisté avec impuissance à la mise à mort de ses nouveaux élèves maintenant Harry menaçait sa précieuse Roxy. Sur l'échelle de la douleur, cette intimidation était pire que de perdre son petit doigt. Merlin agit par instinct de protection, essayant de lui octroyer un coup de tête mais il était lent et le brun avait toutes ses capacités. Harry l'évita avec un grand sourire, satisfait d'avoir trouvé un point sensible, reculant avant de se redresser devant lui de toute sa hauteur. Et dans son esprit brumeux, le chauve se demandait comment diable il n'avait pas pu le remarquer, voir qu'il était épié, que ses agents aussi étaient surveillés.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car la poigne ferme de son ancien ami vint saisir sa gorge. Son bourreau un peu contrarié et toujours insatisfait avait refermé ses doigts sur sa gorge, penchant sa tête en arrière dans un angle douloureux pour la multitude de blessures qu'il possédait. Harry serra la pression de ses doigts sur sa jugulaire, assez pour l'asphyxier un peu et espérer que ses menaces délient enfin sa langue mais pas assez pour le rendre inconscient.

-Épargne-toi une mort lente mon ami, argumenta Harry. Donne-moi ton mot de passe.

Un râle difficile répondit au brun avant qu'un « va te faire foutre » ne soit prononcé de manière étranglée par Merlin. Impassible mais agacé, Harry le relâcha sans aucune délicatesse avant de coller la chevalière contre sa joue. Le corps de l'instructeur fut secoué de tremblement, sa bouche ouverte sur un cri d'agonie avant que le brun ne retire l'anneau d'or de sa peau, estimant que la punition était suffisante. Et il devait le garder conscient. À moins que…

Harry scruta le corps de son vieil ami avant de jeter un regard sur les écrans de surveillances ainsi que son ordinateur. Merlin était au bout du rouleau, sa respiration tenait plus à un râle de bête mourante et acculée, son corps… Son corps n'était qu'une blessure à la chaire à vif. Le chauve courbé en avant avait toutes les peines du monde à redresser son dos après une telle décharge.

-Harry…

Un soupir amusé échappa au brun qui pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour admirer l'effort. L'impassibilité de Harry était trahie par une sorte de jubilation. Alors, sans aucune délicatesse, le brun attrapa son menton pour lui relever le visage, son regard plongeant dans le sien avec intensité.

-L'homme que tu as connu est mort Merlin. Il a eu le temps de recoller certains morceaux dans sa mémoire défaillante pour se rendre compte que tout ça, fit Harry en englobant son poste de commandement d'un geste, ce n'était que la poudre aux yeux. Comme si Kingsman ou quelle que soit l'organisation secrète était la solution à toute la corruption de ce monde. Vous n'êtes pas la solution, vous êtes des créateurs du problème. Après tout, il n'y a pas l'un sans l'autre, non ?

Les doigts du brun se serrèrent sur la mâchoire de Merlin de façon douloureuse, le faisant grimacer.

-Nous créons nos propres ennemis, conclut Harry. Alors la seule issue possible est l'éradication des deux paramètres. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le chauve soutint son regard tout en écoutant ce discours aussi logique qu'illogique. Logique dans sa manière d'être pensée, l'illogique c'est que c'était dit par un homme autrefois bon et loyal. Dans un élan de rébellion, Merlin articula avec difficulté :

-Ce… n'est pas… aussi simple.

-Si, sourit Harry. Parce que ta mort va tous les faire converger ici et je pourrais alors me débarrasser de tous les Kingsman en une fois. Malheureusement, tu ne seras plus là pour les aider.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur de surveillance. Un des chevaliers en costume sur mesure avait vu son carnage dans la chambre des recrues et se précipitait à toutes jambes vers cette pièce, arme à la main. Évidemment que le chauve avait gagné du temps. Alors il actionna la chevalière pour électrocuter Merlin avec tous les voltages qui restaient dans la bague. Le corps de l'instructeur se mit à convulser sur la chaise puis une fois cela fini, il lui octroya quelques bons coups de poings bien placés. Un bon crochet du droit pour garantir une commotion cérébrale avant de casser ses côtes encore entières pour perforer ses poumons. La violence de son dernier coup ainsi que l'aide de son pied, fit alors basculer la chaise sur le sol, cognant la tête de Merlin.

Harry se redressa avec un sourire satisfait, tirant sur la veste de son costume pour avoir une mise impeccable à l'entrée d'un nouveau protagoniste. Ou plutôt d'un cadavre de plus à sa longue liste. Il eut le temps de récupérer son arme et de la braquer sur la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit en grand, claquant contre le mur.

-Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que…

Alerte, le jeune Kingsman avait pointé son arme devant lui en voyant une silhouette debout. Il aurait préféré braquer Merlin pour rien. Au lieu de ça, la suite des mots s'était retrouvée coincée dans sa gorge. Son esprit tournait à plein régime et pourtant c'était comme si quelqu'un avait mit pause dans sa tête. Le jeune homme cherchait son air avec de profonde inspiration par réflexe pour calmer l'adrénaline qui l'avait fait courir jusqu'ici, ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses prunelles d'un bleu océan ne quittant pas l'homme en face de lui.

C'était impossible. Il y avait Harry Hart debout et vivant devant lui. C'était une putain de douche froide qui ne lui avait pas fait encore réaliser l'état de Merlin au pied de son mentor présumé mort. Le flingue dans ses mains trembla légèrement tandis que le jeune espion détaillait une seconde fois la scène irréelle sous ses yeux.

-Il est malheureusement indisponible, annonça le brun avec désinvolture.

-Harry…

-Je suis désolé Gauvain mais je suis pressé.

Alors le vieil espion appuya sur la détente face à l'hésitation du jeune. Il avait tiré sur son cœur mais la balle n'atteignit pas sa cible, la secouant juste. Il ne restait que la douille écrasée sur le costume bleu noir. L'impacte sembla secouer le jeune homme qui tira en retour par pur réflexe mais visant le bras. Harry grimaça à la blessure, voyant le blond se précipiter vers lui pour le désarmer. Le jeune agent ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il devait maîtriser cet homme. Il devait s'assurer que Merlin était en vie avant de poser toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Il était agile et doué mais son trouble jouait en sa défaveur. Après avoir frappé le poignet du brun pour le désarmer, ils échangèrent quelques coups scrupuleusement bien placés. Sauf que quelque chose l'empêchait de réellement faire mal à cet homme, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son vis-à-vis. Avec rudesse, Harry bloqua son crochet du droit avant de jouer avec son élan afin de faire pivoter le jeune homme pour le faire s'écraser contre la console de la table. Il avait agrippé son poignet pour remonter son bras dans son dos en une position douloureuse.

-Harry, c'est moi Eggsy ! cria-t-il.

Le jeune agent chercha à se défaire de sa prise avant de capituler et de se tordre le cou davantage pour le fixer avec un air ahuri. Comme s'il voyait un fantôme. En retour, le brun le fixa avec incompréhension, détaillant son visage carré sans pour autant le reconnaître.

-Ma mémoire est quelque peu défaillante jeune homme. Je ne te reconnais pas.

-Quoi ? Mais… mais putain c'est toi qui m'a offert l'opportunité de devenir un Kingsman ! Et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi Merlin est dans cet état ? Qui a tué les recrues ? Harry…

Le blond commença à montrer des signes de rébellion et Harry tordit davantage son bras dans son dos pour le maîtriser, cherchant dans les recoins de sa mémoire des preuves de ce que disait ce gamin. Avait-il vraiment introduit ce jeune garçon auprès de cette organisation ? Si c'était le cas, il était désolé pour lui car il n'avait plus de raison d'être un Kingsman. Et devait être éliminé.

-HARRY !?

Le cri le déstabilisa un instant et ce fut suffisant pour le blond pour se dégager. Après une ruade efficace, il se mit immédiatement en position de combat devant la grande silhouette impassible de son mentor. Harry cherchait toujours dans sa mémoire défaillante l'histoire qu'il avait apparemment eu avec ce jeune blanc-bec. Eggsy avait un air aux aboies, espérant qu'enfin son ennemi se souvienne mais au lieu de ça, il profita de l'effet de surprise. Le brun le chargea avec une efficacité brutale et redoutable. Les poings de Harry n'étaient retenus par aucun sentiment contrairement à ceux de son adversaire qui encaissait donc ses coups avant de se retrouver acculé près du mur. Un crochet du droit le projeta contre la surface verticale et il s'y appuya tant bien que mal.

Le blond renifla le sang qui coulait de son nez, sa respiration difficile mais cette expression désemparée ne quittait toujours pas ses traits.

-Har… ry… murmura-t-il en tendant une main vers lui.

Les doigts tremblants n'atteignirent pas leur cible. En revanche, le poing de Harry le jeta dans les bras de l'inconscience de manière efficace et le corps glissa mollement sur le sol. Le brun considéra le jeune homme le temps de récupérer son arme à feu mais au moment ou il pointa le canon sur sa tête quelque chose l'empêcha de tirer. Comme si la curiosité de combler les vides de sa mémoire retenait son geste. Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir de ce gamin ? Cela ne changerait pas son destin mais il lui laissait un peu de sursis. Qui sait, celui-ci serait peut-être plus utile que Merlin et ramènerait tous les Kingsman sous ce toit.

Harry rangea son arme à feu dans son holster avant de sortir de la pièce pour une retraite stratégique. Ce n'était qu'un contretemps mineur qui aurait sans doute un effet bénéfique pour les éliminer en masse. Le brun laissait derrière lui un message de mort assez clair pour tous les Kingsmen.

~/~

**6 mois plus tôt.**

La mort était comme une compagne dans l'exercice de leur fonction de super espion. Mais on espérait toujours la braver, ne pas être fauché aussi tôt dans sa vie. Même si l'homme qu'il avait devant lui avait eu une vie bien remplie, il n'en était jamais qu'à la moitié de celle-ci. La faucheuse était venue le prendre de manière violente et inévitable et même le plus perfectionné des entraînements ne pouvait préparer à cette infortune.

Les prunelles bleues d'Eggsy scrutèrent une nouvelle fois le corps à la peau pâle allongée sur la table d'inox. Il tourna à peine la tête vers le légiste dans la pièce pour lui adresser ces mots :

-C'est bien notre agent. Pourriez-vous me laisser seul avec lui un instant, s'il vous plaît ?

L'homme hocha la tête pour le laisser se recueillir devant le défunt, refermant la porte derrière lui. Alors le jeune Kingsman se retrouva seul avec le corps de Perceval où seule sa teinte morbide trahissait un sommeil définitif. Par réflexe, Eggsy jeta un regard vers la porte mais personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il leva une de ses mains pour actionner le commutateur de ses lunettes avant de se pencher davantage sur le cadavre.

-Merlin ? appela le jeune espion.

/Oui Gauvain, je suis là. Bordel, c'est un coup dur…/

-Tu vas enfin me dire sur quelle putain de mission tu avais envoyé Perceval ?

Le ton était dur tandis qu'Eggsy prit la liberté d'examiner le corps de son défunt collègue. Il n'avait apparemment pas de trace de lutte ni de blessure par arme blanche. Le costume à l'épreuve des balles était aussi peu froissé que celui que le blond portait. Ce qui avait causé sa mort était l'unique lésion sur son front, par balle et sans doute avec sa propre arme vu qu'elle n'était pas dans la boîte de ses effets personnels. Et puis, Eggsy reconnaissait le calibre de la blessure. À l'autre bout du monde et avec un décalage horaire certain, Merlin mit quelques longues minutes à lui répondre.

/Il a été envoyé pour retrouver le corps de Harry, confia-t-il tout bas./

-Vous aviez une piste ? Après six mois à le chercher vous aviez enfin une putain de piste ?

/Oui./

-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant ? Merlin bordel de merde, tu savais que je voulais être le premier au courant !

/Tu devais te focaliser sur ta mission en Australie. Cette nouvelle aurait pu tout faire capoter alors j'ai pris la décision de ne rien te dire Gauvain, répondit sèchement le chauve à ses protestations. Il a été identifié dans un hôpital mais la fiabilité des informations était… douteuse./

-Garde ce genre de conneries pour un autre Merlin. Je voulais être au courant, gronda Eggsy.

Il serra les poings avec colère et son regard fixa le visage cadavérique de Perceval, la peau blanche avec des nervures bleues. Cette vue était volontaire pour que Merlin, qui voyait tout à travers ses lunettes noires, pense aux conséquences de cette décision. Il aurait dû être envoyé pour vérifier ces informations même si cela aurait pu se solder par sa mort. Harry était son mentor. Il lui devait beaucoup et par dessous tout, il avait été le premier à lancer les recherches, remuant ciel et terre pour offrir à son corps une sépulture digne de ce nom. Pas juste un cercueil vide devant une pierre gravée.

Certes la crise post Valentine avait semé une belle merde dans le monde mais Kingsman avait géré cela comme tous les services secrets. Eggsy s'était rendu à cette église du Kentucky mais le corps de Harry avait disparu. Il l'avait cherché en vain. Plus les mois avaient passé et plus il avait perdu espoir, faisant son deuil par la force des choses et s'occupant l'esprit avec des missions. Et maintenant ce vicelard de Merlin lui disait qu'il avait eu une piste ? Il recula avec humeur, serrant les poings pour éviter de taper dans la table en inox et de hurler après son supérieur.

Le blond inspira profondément et calmement avant de demander :

-Est-il vivant ? Qu'est-ce que Perceval a vu avant que vous ne perdiez contact ?

/Je n'en sais rien, la transmission a été rompue dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Je n'ai pas encore craqué son ordinateur. Gauvain, occupe-toi de son rapatriement et rentre à Londres. Je t'interdis de rester sur place alors que nous ne savons pas d'où vient la menace./

-Entendu Merlin.

/Je m'occupe de l'annoncer à Lancelot./

Le blond entendit le déclic sonore qui signifiait que la communication était coupée mais son regard ne quittait pas Perceval. Qui avait tué cet ancien ami de son mentor ? Est-ce que Harry Hart était encore en vie ? Ou dans le coma dans un hôpital ? Eggsy sentit une poussée d'angoisse le saisir et il s'appuya sur la table du mort d'une main, son souffle s'accélérant brutalement, ayant du mal à respirer. Son autre main tira sur la cravate pour chercher son air, dégrafant rapidement les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il avait fait son deuil depuis six mois mais ces nouvelles informations bousculaient ses sentiments. L'espoir était aussi mince qu'une feuille de papier et pourtant, il se surprit à le souhaiter : que son mentor soit en vie.

Parce qu'il avait tant de chose à lui dire. Il avait accepté de devenir un Kingsman pour le remplacer à la table des chevaliers. Merlin lui avait même permis de prendre le nom de code de Gauvain plutôt que Galahad pour que celui-ci reste pour un temps celui de son défunt protecteur. Un honneur qui lui avait été fait. En même temps, Eggsy n'aurait pas supporté qu'il soit remplacé comme on pouvait le faire avec un objet. Il avait réalisé le souhait de Harry et il aurait voulu plus que tout lui montrer quel homme il était devenu. Le rendre fier de lui.

-Putain de merde, jura-t-il tout bas en serrant les poings.

Eggsy posa les yeux sur le corps du mentor de sa meilleure amie. Il devait rentrer au plus vite pour être à ses côtés. Pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve, parce qu'il savait mieux que quiconque la douleur que cela représentait. Un soupir nerveux lui échappa et il se redressa, réarrangeant sa mise avant de se diriger vers la porte, non sans un dernier regarde vers Perceval. Le jeune Kingsman sortit de la pièce afin de s'occuper des papiers pour faire sortir son corps du territoire Américain. Perceval devait reposer auprès des siens à Londres. Mais un mélange de rage et de déception commençait à grandir en lui.

~/~

Merlin avait consacré les jours suivants l'arrivée d'Eggsy à l'enterrement de son ancien ami, mettant en pause ses fonctions de chef des Kingsmen pour rendre hommage à Perceval. Il avait déjà perdu des compagnons durant son service mais cet espion-là était le premier mort sous son commandement. Dans son rôle d'Arthur. Et quelque part, il le détestait pour ça. Même si Perceval avait toujours été hautain et aussi impassible que Harry, ils avaient tissé des liens d'amitié. Notamment pour se liguer contre le premier Lancelot, plus proche de la pile électrique folle que de l'humain. Son enthousiasme et ses blagues manquaient aussi.

Le chauve mit rapidement ses vieux souvenirs de côté pour se consacrer à décrypter les disques durs de Perceval. Alors il s'était enfermé dans son bureau pendant des jours, remerciant Gauvain lors de ses passages dans son bureau et lui demandant de s'occuper de Roxy pour lui. Eggsy répondait toujours présent pour sa meilleure amie, parce qu'elle avait besoin de ses proches mais aussi parce qu'il avait retrouvé sa confidente concernant l'affaire Harry.

Un râle agacé lui échappa en repoussant la chaise en arrière, jetant un regard sombre aux écrans d'ordinateurs. Il n'y avait strictement rien à tirer des vidéos de Perceval. Pas une voix, pas une ombre ou un reflet, rien pour identifier son agresseur ou un stalker ni même sur les informations concernant sa mission. Son ami était mort et il était de retour au point zéro. Merlin avait beau les visionner pour la seconde fois, ces dernières heures avant que le contact des lunettes ne soit définitivement hors d'état de marche, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien.

Le chauve retira ses lunettes pour se passer les mains sur le visage comme si un massage allait pallier des heures de sommeil en moins. Son esprit était un peu lent mais toujours efficace. Un profond soupir lui échappa et il remit les lunettes pour fixer les écrans et remettre en route la vidéo.

La porte de son antre finit par s'ouvrir et il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait vers lui. Immédiatement, il arrêta son activité et ferma les applications mais le visage de Roxy s'assombrit. Elle avait évidemment compris sur quoi travaillait l'instructeur.

-Tu as besoin de sommeil autant que moi, piqua-t-elle.

-Roxy…

L'homme se leva pour venir prendre son visage entre ses mains et la fixer avec un mélange d'encouragement et de reproche. Mais son expression changea pour être plus douce, ses pouces caressant les joues creuses de la blonde avant qu'il ne vienne l'embrasser avec douceur et besoin. Roxy se rapprocha alors de son giron, venant chercher du réconfort contre le corps de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois, l'homme qui l'aidait à tenir debout malgré ces coups durs. Plus que jamais, ils se soutenaient mutuellement. Dans un soupir, Merlin glissa ses mains dans son dos, l'entourant pour la garder contre lui et lorsque le baiser fut rompu, elle nicha sa tête dans son cou.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé, murmura-t-elle.

-Rien, soupira son amant. Qui que soit cet ennemi, il n'a pas laissé un traître indice. Nous naviguons à l'aveugle.

Roxy releva le visage pour fixer les traits tirés par la fatigue du chauve.

-Comme si c'était quelqu'un qui connaissait l'organisation ? Est-ce que cela serait possible ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. Aucun Kingsman n'a déserté et le seul qui a réellement disparu est Harry.

Lancelot approuva d'un hochement de tête, songeuse. Merlin la laissa dans ses spéculations, remontant une main dans ses cheveux pour y mettre un savant désordre, la couvant du regard.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu entraînes les élèves au tir demain, recommanda l'homme.

-C'est un conseil que je te retourne monsieur-je-dors-sur-le-canapé-dans-ma-tanière-comme-un-ours-mal-léché.

Un petit rire échappa à Merlin, son regard allant se poser sur son installation pour le moins inconfortable de ces derniers jours. Il désertait le lit commun parce qu'il avait des responsabilités. Endosser la casquette d'Arthur n'était pas sans difficulté pour une vie de couple surtout en ce moment sombre. D'autant plus qu'il avait démarré les sélections pour promouvoir de nouveaux chevaliers puisque leurs rangs s'étaient amoindris.

-Promis, demain je dors avec toi.

-Tu as intérêt. J'en ai marre de me coucher dans un lit vide, grogna Roxy.

Elle vint chercher un baiser que son homme lui accorda sans se faire prier, se montrant tendre et passionné à la fois.

-Promis. Mais demain matin Eggsy va passer à l'aurore pour avoir mon compte rendu alors… Je vais faire encore quelques heures supplémentaires afin de pouvoir le canaliser.

-Il a autant envie que moi de trouver ce salopard.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour les élèves car je ne peux vraiment pas être de partout.

La jeune femme se serra davantage contre lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens avant de venir l'embrasser une dernière fois. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant que la blonde ne reparte non sans un dernier regard vers Merlin qui l'aurait volontiers rejointe dans un lit. Au lieu de ça, il jeta un regard blasé au canapé avant de rejoindre son siège devant les écrans d'ordinateur.

~/~

**Retour au présent.**

Un grondement monta dans sa gorge avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux. Il avait un mal de crâne d'enfer. Mais à l'instant où il leva sa main pour venir se frotter le visage afin de se réveiller davantage, il constata que son corps tout entier était douloureux. Comme s'il avait été passé à tabac. Eggsy ouvrit soudainement les paupières, son cerveau lui rappelant ce qui s'était passé avant son inconscience. Non sans une grimace, il se redressa pour remarquer qu'il était dans l'infirmerie, accessoirement torse nu avec des appareils mesurant ses constantes, alors qu'un tuyau reliait son bras droit à une perfusion.

Mais il n'avait qu'un prénom sur les lèvres. Harry.

L'espion se leva précipitamment au moment ou une infirmière rentra.

-Gauvain, vous devez rester couché.

-Non, retirez-moi cette perf' s'il vous plaît, je dois voir Merlin et Lancelot.

La jeune femme le dévisagea et Eggsy marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il fronça les sourcils mais son expression ne présageait rien de bon. Il savait que la réponse serait dure à encaisser mais il posa la question quand même :

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Il… il est dans le coma.

La gravité de cette annonce glaça les entrailles de Eggsy qui sentit le besoin urgent de s'asseoir. Il avait vu dans quel état pitoyable était Merlin à son entrée dans la pièce mais finalement, son évaluation était en dessous de la réalité. Et malheureusement pour le jeune espion il avait du en découdre avec un fantôme bien vivant. Accusant la nouvelle sans demander de détail, il lui tendit son bras perfusé en une demande clair pendant que son esprit cogitait.

En tout premier, il devait être auprès de Roxy parce qu'elle avait perdu son mentor à peine six mois avant ça. Maintenant Merlin ? C'était impensable. Et Harry, comment pouvait-il être vivant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun de souvenir de lui ? Est-ce que c'était lui qui avait torturé Merlin ? Et tué les recrues ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il sentait déjà le mal de crâne poindre. Gauvain n'avait même pas remarqué que l'infirmière s'était occupée de retirer le cathéter de son épiderme. Elle lui montra le pansement pour le reconnecter avec le présent puis quitta la pièce.

Il la remercia dans un murmure puis se leva pour récupérer ses affaires et s'habiller. On lui avait retiré le haut de son costume pour voir s'il n'y avait que des hématomes sur sa peau. Le blond boutonna sa chemise mais pas jusqu'en haut, passant sa veste de costume pour fourrer à la va-vite sa cravate dans une poche ainsi que les lunettes noires. Il enfila sa montre et constata qu'il avait passé huit heures dans les vapes.

Eggsy sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle dédiée aux gros traumatismes. Il se trouva rapidement devant la porte et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant, les entrailles nouées. Le jeune homme inspira profondément et ne toqua même pas. Inutile, car il n'y avait que lui pour oublier de le faire. À peine la porte ouverte, il vit le visage de sa meilleure amie se tourner vers lui. Elle était assisse, près du lit où reposait leur supérieur. Les prunelles bleues de Roxy se troublèrent en voyant le blond et il se précipita vers elle lorsqu'elle se leva. Eggsy la prit dans ses bras avec force et elle laissa ses larmes couler dans son giron.

-Hey Roxy… je suis là maintenant, chuchota-t-il en cajolant son dos.

Il la serra contre lui, sentant les bras de Lancelot s'agripper avec désespoir à son dos comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se réveiller de ce cauchemar tandis qu'il jetait un regard inquiet au corps allongé de Merlin. Le chauve était méconnaissable, en chemise d'opéré, une jambe dans un demi plâtre, un bras en écharpe, un pansement sur le nez avec une atèle et la batterie de fils qui le connectait à des machines. Sans parler d'un respirateur et de lunettes à oxygène pour l'aider.

-Putain, souffla-t-il contre son oreille en la serrant plus fort.

-Eggsy…

L'espionne inspira pour se calmer, tentant de retrouver son self-control. Mais se laisser aller dans les bras d'un ami était un baume pour son cœur meurtri. Quelques minutes supplémentaires et Roxy se détacha progressivement d'Eggsy sous son regard inquiet. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main avant de retrouver sa volonté et sa bravoure. Derrière un voile de tristesse dans ces beaux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea-t-elle. Tu… Merlin et toi étiez inconscients dans la salle de commandement dont la caméra de surveillance était HS. Qui était avec Merlin ? Qui a tué les recrues ? Qui s'en est pris à nous, à Kingsman ?

Cette dernière question secoua Gauvain qui recula d'un pas.

-Je… Il n'y a rien sur les vidéos surveillances ?

Roxy le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

-Si je te pose la question c'est qu'il n'y a strictement rien sur ces fichues vidéos Eggsy. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Qui a fait ça à mon fiancé ?

Les prunelles bleues allèrent de Merlin à Roxy. Il était désarçonné par les questions mais il savait ce qu'il avait vu. Ou plus exactement qui. De là à conclure que c'était lui qui avait fait tout ça… Mais qui d'autre aurait pu leur porter un coup aussi fatal sans qu'Arthur ne remarque rien ? La réponse à cette question sautait clairement aux yeux. Même si son cœur, son âme ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas se sentir trahi par la personne qu'il estimait le plus dans ce monde.

Eggsy inspira de façon tremblante, portant son attention sur la jeune femme qui attendait des réponses et qui menaçait presque de le cogner pour les avoir.

-Harry, murmura-t-il en ayant du mal à y croire lui-même.

-Harry ? répéta Lancelot avec scepticisme. Mais il est mort ! On n'a…

-Jamais retrouvé son corps Rox', coupa Gauvain. Et c'est lui que j'ai vu, je te le jure. Il se tenait debout près de Merlin qui était au sol attaché sur sa chaise et putain d'amoché. Rox', c'était Harry… et il ne m'a pas reconnu. Il savait que j'étais Gauvain mais il se souvenait plus de moi !

C'était sorti comme un cri désespéré et angoissé pendant que sa meilleure amie le dévisageait.

-Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? souffla Roxy.

-J'en sais putain de rien.

Eggsy avait agité les bras et le regretta amèrement, grimaçant de douleur. Et maintenant qu'il avait mis des mots sur ce dont il avait été le témoin, sur ce qui l'avait profondément blessé, il se sentait agité et désorienté. Il se mit à marcher en faisant de courts aller-retour devant le lit du chauve sous le regard tout aussi bouleversé de Lancelot.

-Tu as quand même regardé les autres vidéos ? interrogea Eggsy.

-Je… non, les sauvegardes ont été arrachées directement de la machine.

-Merde, jura Eggsy en donnant un coup dans le vide.

-Tu es sûr que…

-Absolument certain ! C'était lui, sa voix, sa façon de se battre, son expression toujours aussi impassible, bordel oui Rox' c'était Harry. Et Merlin doit être le seul à savoir pourquoi il s'en est pris à lui et au cœur de Kingsman !

Le blond pointa son doigt sur le chauve avant de le baisser. Roxy porta son attention sur l'homme qui partageait sa vie et finit par s'asseoir, trop estomaquée par tout ça pour demeurer debout plus longtemps, saisissant la main bandée où il manquait un doigt et la caressa avec douceur.

-On doit trouver pourquoi il a fait ça. On doit… mon dieu Eggsy, Merlin est dans un coma dont on ne sait pas s'il se réveillera, annonça-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

La confusion qui agitait le jeune homme ne s'effaça pas, mais il la mit de côté pour revenir vers Roxy et posa une main sur son épaule. Il la serra en signe de soutient, demeurant silencieux tous les deux devant le corps de leur supérieur. Un silence pesant mais bénéfique. Ils étaient aussi secoués l'un que l'autre mais Eggsy ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser abattre. Il avait toujours appris à se relever et à se battre pour rendre au centuple les blessures données.

-Je vais le retrouver et je tirerai ça au clair. Tu as ma parole Roxy. As-tu contacté les autres chevaliers ?

-Oui. Hector est en chemin ainsi que Tristan pour… gérer cette situation merdique.

Il hocha la tête à ces mots. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire, non ? Le blond retira sa main de son épaule et elle releva les yeux sur lui. Eggsy avait besoin de passer en mode plus cérébral qu'émotionnel. Elle le vit à son regard sérieux et à la tension de son corps.

-Merlin travaillait sur quelque chose et voulait m'en parler tôt ce matin. Est-ce que tu es au courant ? demanda Eggsy.

-Non.

-Tu connais son mot de passe ?

-Pourquoi tu… oh l'ordinateur qu'il a à la maison. Oui, je connais son mot de passe, fit-elle avec un sourire triste. Il l'a changé récemment. Zéro huit H treize point I'll follow you to hell, avec le mot « hell » en majuscule, le reste tout attaché.

Eggsy lui sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il savait que ce mot de passe n'était pas anodin puisque sa meilleure amie avait demandé au chauve de l'épouser un matin au réveil.

-Donne-moi tes clés Rox', murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

La jeune femme les sortit de sa veste de costume, les lui donnant en hésitant.

-Je vais rester ici, avec lui.

-Je reviens dès que j'ai découvert sur quoi il était et si cela peut avoir un rapport avec tout ce merdier. Je t'envoie un message.

-Et je te dirai quand Hector et Tristan seront ici.

Eggsy hocha la tête et fourra les clés dans une poche avant de prendre le visage de la blonde dans ses mains. Il lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement avant d'embrasser à nouveau son front, la jeune femme acceptant cette marque d'affection protectrice. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que l'espion ne quitte la salle de convalescence.

~/~

Cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu même si elle remontait à loin. Eggsy se retrouvait devant une veuve éplorée en train de lui crier dessus de lui rendre son mari. Cela lui rappelait sa mère quand elle avait pleuré des heures la mort de son père. Cette femme désemparée réagissait de manière plus violente et lui ordonnait de sortir de chez elle avant même qu'il ne puisse lui donner la médaille de Kingsman. Il la fit jouer entre ses doigts et insista tout de même avec délicatesse et douceur, son visage empli de tristesse et de compassion. « Des oxfords pas des broges », lui répéta-t-il avant qu'elle ne le pousse dehors sur le palier de son étage.

La porte claqua à quelques millimètres de son nez. Heureusement qu'il était habile et qu'il avait eu le temps de poser la médaille sur le meuble de l'entrée. Il fut tenté de frapper pour… pour quoi ? Il ne pouvait lui rendre ce qu'elle réclamait. Un soupir lourd lui échappa et il se tourna vers les escaliers avant de descendre pour sortir de l'immeuble.

Il se sentait horriblement démuni dans cette tâche même si c'était la troisième et dernière médaille qu'il remettait. Tristan et Hector s'étaient eux aussi occupés de faire les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il se trouverait dans la même position que son mentor, il aurait dit que c'était impossible. Et pourtant, c'était bien la terrible réalité.

Par trois fois il avait dû le faire, sous un temps de chien. Comme si le destin s'amusait avec lui, en le mettant dans la même position que Galahad lorsqu'il avait remis cette médaille Kingsman à sa mère. Harry…

Il n'avait toujours pas un foutu point de départ pour le retrouver mais Eggsy restait persuadé que l'enquête de Merlin le concernait. Lorsque le jeune espion avait ramené l'ordinateur du chauve à ses aînés pour leur faire un briefing sur ses recherches, ils en étaient tous venus à la conclusion que si c'était bien Harry Hart qui était vivant, la façon dont ces morts s'étaient entassés au fils des informations ressemblait définitivement à son mode opératoire. Brutal et efficace. Même Roxy avait approuvé.

Merlin avait été interpellé par plusieurs faits-divers récurrents. Des morts dans un bar ou un magasin suite à un combat de gang, des petits groupes isolés ou même dans des appartements comme s'ils se traquaient les uns les autres pour régler leurs comptes. Sauf que cela semblait plus être quelqu'un qui les traquait. Parmi ces morts, que des dealeurs, des proxénètes, des voyous ainsi que leur famille, leur réseau, leur ami mais aussi des agents infiltrés, des indics.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver son mentor revenu d'entre les morts.

Et comment diable allait-il y arriver, personne ne le savait. Chaque Kingsman avait droit à sa vie privée et aussi d'assurer ses arrières avec d'autre planque, d'autre compte et d'autre nom. Harry avait toujours été un excellent agent et il ne devait sans doute pas avoir échappé à la règle. Il était par conséquent impossible de le retrouver si celui-ci ne venait pas à eux. Tristan et Hector prirent la gestion de l'organisation en main, interdisant aux autres espions de revenir et le mot d'ordre était d'être très prudent. Seul Lancelot restait au manoir auprès de Merlin et Gauvain venait très régulièrement lui tenir compagnie ou la remplacer un peu pour qu'elle prenne l'air. Quand il ne veillait pas sur sa mère et sa petite sœur. Les deux aînés avaient peur que les souvenirs bloqués de Harry ne lui reviennent et qu'il s'en prenne à des innocents tels que la famille de son protégé.

Eggsy demeura un instant de plus sous le porche de l'immeuble, maudissant la pluie d'un œil blasé avant d'ouvrir son parapluie et de sortir de son abri. Sa tâche était finie alors il allait prendre la liberté de marcher un peu pour se vider l'esprit, afin de réfléchir davantage mais aussi pour confirmer son impression. Le blond avait eu la sensation d'être suivi depuis la première maison qu'il avait visitée. Avec une démarche tranquille, Eggsy prit une direction comme s'il savait où il allait, ce qui était faux et à l'opposé de sa destination. Mais il ne souhaitait pas piéger cette personne proche de chez lui ou de la boutique.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, à peine deux minutes pour que cette impression d'avoir été pris en chasse ne soit confirmée. Eggsy décida de finalement bifurquer dans une ruelle déserte pour accueillir son poursuivant au beau milieu. Sous son parapluie, il attendit, le regard visé à l'entrée de l'impasse. Au son des pas qui se rapprochaient, sa main se serra sur le manche en bois de son abri, avalant sa salive avec appréhension, son rythme cardiaque légèrement accéléré. Parce qu'il reconnaissait cette démarche rien qu'au son de chaussures sur le pavé et bientôt la silhouette taillée en V apparut.

Harry Hart se tenait alors devant lui, nullement surpris d'être attendu par le jeune homme au centre de la rue. Par dessus un costume sur mesure bleu marine, il avait un trench de la même couleur, ses cheveux grisonnants soigneusement coiffés sur le côté, tenant un grand parapluie sombre au-dessus de sa tête. Son visage était impassible mais ses yeux noisette scrutaient le jeune espion avec intérêt et curiosité. Il s'accorda un moment avant de commencer à se rapprocher du blond, un minuscule rictus ourlant ses lèvres.

-Tu es doué je dois l'admettre, fit le brun en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres.

-Je n'ai pas été recommandé par n'importe qui, contra avec un peu d'agressivité Eggsy.

Un sourire franchement amusé répondit à cette attaque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? enchaîna Eggsy. Finir le job ? Me tuer comme tu as tué Perceval ? Ou bien me torturer comme tu l'as fait pour Merlin ? Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta putain de tête ?

Le blond s'était un peu emporté sur sa dernière question, le corps tendu devant un homme impassible et calme. Cela le tuait de voir Harry, de le reconnaître et de se dire qu'il était différent. Parce qu'il ne semblait pas l'être.

-Que souhaites-tu que je réponde ? demanda Harry.

-La vérité.

-Pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour les autres Kinsgmen qui voient tout ce que tu vois ?

-Pour moi, répondit le blond sans aucune hésitation.

-Alors retire tes lunettes.

Un froncement de sourcils fit comprendre au brun que son ordre n'était pas bien accueilli.

-Non. Roxy mérite de savoir pourquoi tu as tabassé Merlin ! Bon sang, il…

Il fut coupé par l'imposante carrure qui se détournait de lui. Eggsy fut tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Son pouls s'accéléra en regardant Harry partir et il sentit comme un manque d'oxygène. Le jeune homme se sentait déchiré entre son devoir envers Roxy, Kingsman et le besoin de retenir cet homme. C'était Harry, qu'importe le boulon qui avait sauté dans sa tête quand Valentine lui avait tiré cette balle dans la tête. C'était Harry. Il lâcha son parapluie pour courir dans sa direction, hésitant entre lui saisir l'épaule pour le retourner ou lui coller une droite en espérant qu'il arriverait à reconnecter les bons neurones entre eux.

-Sale connard, je mérite des réponses ! cria Eggsy.

Le blond avait finalement opté pour le coup de poing mais Harry l'avait évidemment entendu venir avec toute la pluie qui tombait autour d'eux et le bruit de ses chaussures sur les pavés. Il esquiva le coup avant de lui en donner un dans ses côtes encore douloureuses. Le vieil espion ne lui laissa aucun répit. Son parapluie lâché sur les pavés gris, il enchaîna un coup dans la mâchoire carrée de Eggsy, venant de la droite puis de la gauche avant de le pousser brutalement vers le premier mur d'un coup de pied. Gauvain aurait pu riposter, mais il ne voulait pas blesser cet homme. Au lieu de ça, il para les coups suivants plutôt que de lui rendre la pareille.

Le brun n'avait pas perdu son agilité et sa force brutale ne laissait pas vraiment de répit à Eggsy. Il avait bien compris que Harry tentait de l'acculer contre le mur alors il tenta de lui rendre quelques coups afin de se dégager mais l'aîné se montra d'une efficacité redoutable. Après un crochet du droit qui colla le dos du jeune contre le mur à lui en couper le souffle, les deux larges mains le saisirent par les épaules pour le rabattre en avant. Le mouvement eut pour but de provoquer une violente rencontre entre le genou de Harry et son ventre. Un hoquet de douleur échappa à Eggsy avant que le brun ne le relève comme un pantin pour le plaquer contre les briques rouges. Harry n'eut besoin que d'une main pour saisir sa gorge et commencer à serrer. Par réflexe, le blond agrippa le poignet du brun, cherchant son air sous la pression des doigts qui laissait tout de même l'oxygène parvenir à ses poumons.

De sa main libre, celui que l'on avait un jour appelé Galahad récupéra les lunettes noires pour les jeter à ses pieds et les écraser.

-Je ne te dois rien du tout gamin. Je ne te reconnais même pas, trancha la voix froide de Harry.

Son mentor venait de planter un couteau dans son cœur rien qu'avec ses paroles. Alors pourquoi cette rencontre ? Parce que s'il avait voulu l'éliminer, il aurait pu le faire depuis la première maison. Pourquoi attendre? Eggsy le fixa avec angoisse, cherchant sur le vieux visage ruisselant d'eau de pluie un mince espoir de revoir l'homme qu'il était prêt à suivre aveuglement. L'homme qu'il voulait revoir à tout prix. Une inspiration étranglée s'échappa de ses lèvres, tirant sur le poignet de son agresseur dans l'unique but de pouvoir respirer un peu mieux.

-Lee Unwin t'a sauvé la vie lors d'une mission, est-ce que ça aussi tu l'as oublié ? cracha Eggsy en attrapant d'une main l'imperméable de son ennemi.

Harry ne détacha pas son regard de ce gamin qui semblait ne pas le craindre. Mais ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Et ses souvenirs lui revinrent aisément sur cette mission qui avait été un fiasco, la mort de cet homme pour les sauver. Il avait justement pris la responsabilité de remettre la médaille à la famille Unwin comme Gauvain l'avait fait pour les recrues qu'il avait tuées. Harry se souvenait d'une mère en pleure et d'un gamin calme. Le brun le scruta un instant de plus pour enfin voir enfin un air de famille sans pour autant se souvenir de leur passé commun. Harry se souvenait juste de la bravoure et de la loyauté de son père. Apparemment c'était aussi passé dans les gênes du petit.

-L'homme que tu cherches est mort Gauvain.

-Eggsy, corrigea-t-il avec rage.

Le vieil espion retira brutalement la main du jeune de son vêtement avant de relâcher sa gorge puis de se détourner de lui.

-C'est tout, tu vas te contenter de me poignarder avec tes mots de gentleman pompeux et me laisser ici ? Finis au moins le boulot merde !

-Une autre fois peut-être, répondit avec calme Harry.

Eggsy le regarda prendre son parapluie qui sortait tout droit de chez Kingsman comme si cet objet lui manquait. Il s'abrita dessous et dans un élan de panique – ou de bravoure – le blond récupéra son arme à feu pour la pointer dans sa direction. Ses mains tremblaient et son souffle soudainement court par peur de voir cet homme à nouveau disparaître de sa vie. Son ancien mentor le fixa avec impassibilité, le mettant au défi de tirer maintenant. Mais trop de secondes s'étaient écoulées pour que le jeune homme n'ait réellement le désir d'appuyer sur la détente. Harry esquissa un sourire avant d'avancer vers la sortie de l'allée.

-Je savais que tu ne tirerais pas, fit Harry en passant devant lui.

-Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Eggsy avec une certaine hargne.

-N'est-ce pas évident ?

Le brun lui accorda un bref regard par dessus son épaule, le jaugeant des pieds à la tête.

-Il est difficile de tuer l'homme qu'on aime.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du vieil homme avant qu'il ne continue sa route sans se préoccuper de la menace. À dire vrai, Eggsy avait abaissé son arme à ces mots jetés comme si c'était une banalité. C'était cruel de sa part et sans doute le savait-il. Le blond resta incapable de bouger, appuyé contre le mur de brique, le flingue pendant le long de son corps tandis que ses prunelles bleues ne pouvaient pas se détacher de l'angle de la rue où il venait de voir disparaître le dos de Harry.

La pluie continuait de tremper ses vêtements, le glaçant jusqu'à l'os mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la blessure que venait d'ouvrir son mentor. Depuis sa mort, il avait refoulé tous ces sentiments pour lui parce que… parce qu'il était mort, parce qu'il était Harry Hart, l'incarnation de la classe gentleman, inatteignable et pourtant dieu savait qu'il aurait adoré le dérider avec des mots salaces glissés à son oreille. Au lieu de ça, Harry revenait d'entre les morts pour jouer les psychopathes et s'en prendre à son entourage. Le tourmentant davantage en l'ayant complètement oublié.

Un soupir saccadé lui échappa et il se rendit compte que parmi la pluie, il y avait ses larmes. Eggsy se laissa le temps pour digérer la pilule, rangeant son arme dans son holster seulement lorsqu'il comprit que la vibration dans sa poche venait de son téléphone portable. Il déglutit avec malaise et avant de sortir l'engin, il alla récupérer le parapluie de Harry. Il se sentit stupide d'être heureux et malheureux à la fois de posséder cet objet. Une fois sous son abri, il sortit son téléphone afin de rappeler Roxy qui avait essayé de le joindre six fois déjà.

~/~

En plus d'être dans une impasse, Eggsy se sentait désorienté et seul. Il avait passé deux bonnes heures à déambuler dans Londres avant de revenir au manoir Kingsman. Le besoin de s'isoler avait été plus fort que l'inquiétude de Lancelot à son sujet. Il lui avait juré aller bien et qu'il renterait tout lui dire. Son esprit avait rejoué ce dernier face à face avec Harry, puis celui de la salle de commandement, puis il avait passé en revue les recherches de Merlin et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement. Prendre du recul était compliqué.

Sauf que se retrouver face au chauve toujours alité et se faire scruter par le regard inquiet de sa meilleure amie était l'équivalent d'un nouveau coup dans l'estomac. Un goût amer en bouche alors qu'il n'avait fait que revenir en vie. Mais à quel prix ? Eggsy se surprit à penser qu'il aurait préféré que Harry en finisse au lieu de jouer avec lui comme un chat le ferait avec une souris. Son mentor n'avait pas daigner lui fournir une explication, les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes et pourtant il avait désespérément envie de le suivre. Il savait que cette voie était complètement différente de celle qu'il avait embrassé volontairement mais… Ses sentiments pour Harry obscurcissaient sans doute son jugement. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Eggsy de se sentir coupable d'effleurer cette possibilité.

Ses prunelles bleues se concentrèrent sur Roxy qui venait vers lui, ses douces mains prenant délicatement son visage pour scruter les coups qui se voyaient. Le blond grimaça lorsqu'elle continua d'inspecter les traces d'hématomes, une lueur de colère dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

-Mon dieu Eggsy dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

-Il n'a pas répondu à mes questions, même après que le contact ait été rompu, répondit-il tout bas.

Elle relâcha son visage et scruta le reste de sa mise mais il n'avait aucune blessure apparente.

-Ce n'est pas ton parapluie, nota Roxy.

-Harry a pris le mien. J'étais trop sous le choc pour l'en empêcher.

-Raconte-moi.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. On s'est battus comme tu l'as vu et ensuite… Il m'a balancé au visage que l'homme que je cherchais était mort. Il ne me reconnaît pas, même si j'ai essayé Rox', fit Eggsy avec une douleur visible.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé en vie alors ?

-J'en sais fichtre rien. Il aurait pu me tuer dès le matin, il m'a suivi toute la journée et pourtant, il n'a rien tenté.

-Il joue avec toi, conclut l'espionne. Harry joue avec toi parce que tu lui montres de l'intérêt. Il ne faut plus que tu sois confronté à lui. Sinon cela va mal se finir et j'ai déjà assez de personne que j'aime dans un état critique Eggsy.

Gauvain lui adressa un regard blessé. C'était égoïste de la part de Lancelot mais aussi terriblement plausible. Et même s'il la comprenait parfaitement et qu'il souhaitait exécuter sa demande, l'autre partie de lui avait cruellement envie de revoir Harry. Parce qu'il espérait pouvoir le raisonner. Il espérait que son mentor se souvienne enfin de lui et lui explique le pourquoi du comment. Comme Harry l'avait si bien dit, il était pris au piège de ses sentiments pour lui.

La jeune femme vit bien son dilemme sur son visage confus et elle recula avec agacement avant de lâcher de manière un peu abrupte :

-Harry est mort Eggsy ! Cet homme n'est pas Harry. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Merlin, ce qu'il t'a fait à toi ? Tu crois vraiment que Harry aurait fait ça aux gens qu'il aime ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passera la prochaine fois que tu le verras ?

Il la fixa silencieusement avant de lâcher dans un murmure :

-Je n'ai pas pu le tuer Roxy.

L'espionne le dévisagea avec gravité à ces paroles. Eggsy avait un air coupable et penaud sur le visage, lui donnant cet air de chien battu et tourmenté qu'elle appréciait habituellement. Un soupir échappa à Roxy, reprenant de l'air qui s'était inconsciemment bloqué dans ses poumons.

-Eggsy…

-J'pouvais pas tirer sur Harry, répéta-t-il avec amertume.

-Bon sang, tu espères vraiment qu'il va revenir à la raison ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que j'abandonne ?

-Oui ! feula la blonde. Harry est…

-VIVANT ! contra-t-il avec force et en serrant les poings. Il a peut-être pété un boulon, il ne me reconnaît pas, mais il est vivant !

Roxy ne le quitta pas du regard, la mâchoire tendue ainsi que le reste de son corps. Ces derniers jours avaient été les plus pénibles de son existence mais que son meilleur ami hausse la voix lui rappela que lui aussi souffrait de ces confrontations. Et elle savait pourquoi mais elle était incapable de surpasser sa colère et son envie de venger son fiancé.

-J'allais dire que c'est un psychopathe, corrigea-t-elle avec froideur. Et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il a fait à Merlin.

Cette précision était nécessaire pour savoir comment ils allaient continuer d'avancer. Eggsy reçut le coup sans broncher, la fixant calmement alors qu'il y avait une vraie tornade émotionnelle en lui.

-Je ne tirerai pas un trait sur Harry, déclara le blond. Je tenterai de le raisonner.

-Et je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Tous les deux savaient ce que cela signifiait. Ils étaient en total désaccord au sujet de Harry Hart. Et chacune des parties connaissaient les arguments de l'autre. Eggsy et Roxy se regardèrent, dans un silence troublé seulement par les appareils qui maintenaient Merlin vivant. Le blond glissa un regard qui sonnait comme une excuse vers le chauve avant de plonger ses prunelles azures dans le regard ferme de sa meilleure amie.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter alors Gauvain adressa un signe de tête à Lancelot qui le lui rendit avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre, le parapluie de son mentor au bras.

Un poids semblait s'être ajouté sur ses épaules et soudainement, sauver le monde lui semblait plus facile que d'affronter tout ce merdier. Eggsy fit un détour à l'armurerie pour récupérer de nouvelles lunettes, un autre parapluie et quelques autres accessoires au cas où, avant de rentrer chez sa mère.

Mercredi soir était le jour de leur repas en famille en plus du week-end. Et aujourd'hui plus que tout, il avait besoin de voir les siens. Le blond arriva pile à l'heure et sa mère ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec de grands yeux surpris en voyant son visage marqué par des bleus.

-Mon poussin qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Eggsy lui sourit et vint embrasser les joues de sa mère avec douceur.

-Une altercation avec un voyou qui a voulu braquer la boutique. T'inquiète, j'ai rien de grave et il est derrière les barreaux.

Michelle Unwin le couva du regard en arrangeant ses cheveux avant de constater que son fils portait des vêtements mouillés.

-Mais tu es trempé ! Alors que tu as deux parapluies ?!

-Je me suis battu dans la rue, il a tenté de fuir, ajouta-t-il pour parfaire son mensonge.

-Va te changer mon grand et après on passe à table.

-Ouais 'man.

Michelle le poussa dans le couloir de la maison parce que son fils avait beau avoir son propre appartement, il laissait toujours des affaires traîner ici. Une précaution qu'il avait appris à prendre après quelques difficultés à rentrer chez lui. C'était un de ses refuges. Une fois changé et dans des vêtements plus relaxes que le costume de Kingsman, il mit ses soucis de côtés pour aider et profiter de sa mère et de sa petite sœur. Éreinté, il s'endormit dans le canapé avec Daisy dans ses bras durant le film. Sa mère ne le réveilla pas, prenant sa sœur pour aller la coucher étant donné qu'elle avait classe le lendemain tandis que le jeune homme dormait d'un sommeil agité.

Elle finit par le tirer de ses songes tourmentés en posant une main sur son épaule pour le secouer. Il ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, fixant sa mère comme un fantôme.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher mon chéri.

-Ouais, soupira-t-il comme estomaqué par un coup.

Les prunelles vertes de sa mère le scrutèrent un instant tandis qu'il se redressait dans le canapé.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… préoccupé.

Eggsy esquissa un sourire triste à cette question et ne put soutenir le regard de sa bienveillante mère. Il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, Harry avait contribué à la mettre en sécurité et dans cette situation plus confortable. Le blond releva finalement la tête pour affronter le regard interrogateur.

-Yep. J'ai une situation délicate à gérer et je ne sais pas quelle option choisir, fit-il de manière évasive.

Michelle s'assit à côté de son fils et leva une main pour caresser sa joue décorée d'un beau bleu avant de venir dorloter sa nuque.

-Tu dois suivre ton instinct, tu as toujours fais les bons choix mon poussin. Regarde où tu as traîné ta mère ? Tu es fabuleux, ne laisse jamais personne dire le contraire !

Elle déposa son front contre le sien, les yeux dans les siens et Eggsy sourit à ces paroles plus que bienvenues. Même s'il n'était pas certain que suivre son instinct ainsi que son cœur serait une bonne option cette fois-ci.

-Merci 'man. T'es la meilleure.

Michelle sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils aîné.

-Va te coucher, ordonna-t-elle avec bienveillance.

Eggsy sourit et se leva pour aller dans la chambre d'ami. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. On disait souvent que cela portait conseil. Le blond s'écroula sur le lit de manière fort peu élégante. JB ne tarda pas à sauter sur le lit, venant près de son maître et le blond n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour le caresser de manière distraite, avant de lui murmurer :

-Tu veilleras sur elles, hein ?

JB pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant évidemment pas ces mots. Eggsy eut un rictus et un soupir. Il devait retrouver Harry et se confronter à lui une dernière fois avant de savoir quelle serait sa décision et quel serait son futur.

~/~

Les jours qui suivirent défilèrent d'une étrange manière. Eggsy faisait son devoir d'espion envers Kingsman tout en traquant les activités suspectes qui pourraient se rapporter à l'entreprise de Harry. Roxy ne se mit pas en travers de son chemin mais elle lui faisait bien savoir qu'elle était contre sa décision à chaque fois qu'il se voyait. C'était son rôle de meilleure amie de le faire et il ne la blâmait pas pour ça. Même Tristan et Hector avaient remarqué leur rapport soudainement tendu. Le blond passait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de Merlin qui semblait stable mais personne n'osait émettre un pronostique concernant son réveil.

Eggsy fixait le corps paisible de Merlin, seul avec lui. Il aurait aimé ses conseils en ces heures sombres ou son esprit était embrouillé. Harry avait été un guide pour lui et l'instructeur avait pris le relais avec brio. Il n'avait pas les mêmes affinités mais il respectait son point de vue.

-Faut que tu te réveilles sale chauve. Elle a besoin de toi. Elle aura besoin de toi, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Le blond se leva du fauteuil pour sortir et rentrer chez lui. Il avait des dispositions à continuer de prendre et un homme à traquer.

Une semaine avant d'avoir des indices de plus en plus flagrants. Eggsy avait même été jusqu'à pirater le réseau de la police. Puis enfin l'information clé. La police surveillait une réunion de gang en ville dans un pub, c'était sa chance d'y croiser son mentor et sa vendetta personnelle contre le crime organisé. C'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, rendre le monde plus sûr ? Du moins, il l'espérait. Habillé dans son costume à l'épreuve des balles, son parapluie et son arme cachée sous sa veste, il prit la direction du bar tout en continuant de vérifier les informations sur son téléphone, un écouteur dans l'oreille.

Mais plus il se rapprochait de la localisation du bar, plus la police devenait silencieuse. Et il comprit pourquoi en arrivant au coin de la rue. Les agents fédéraux étaient tous maîtrisés mais vivants. Prudent, il avança vers le pub tout en scrutant les alentours mais il n'y avait pas un chat. Alors Eggsy porta son attention sur la porte en bois de l'établissement bien silencieux et s'y rendit.

Il prit une inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Plus que quelques secondes avant de savoir si son instinct avait eu raison. Eggsy avait presque retenu son souffle avant que ne dévoile sous ses yeux une scène semblable à l'enfer. Le blond avait l'impression de revoir le carnage de l'église bien que celui-ci semblait plus ordonné et propre. Les hommes et les femmes à l'intérieur étaient tous morts. La majorité des cadavres étaient à leurs tables sagement sur leurs sièges. En revanche les plus téméraire, désireux de se battre pour leur vie, avaient fini au sol abattus de sang froid ou dans une position non naturelle suite à un affrontement violent. Eggsy avança dans ce chaos, fixant la grande silhouette qui était accoudée au bar.

Harry portait son grand manteau sombre. Il avait à côté de lui le parapluie emprunté au jeune homme lors de leur dernière entrevue, le manche en bois posé sur le rebord du comptoir. Son visage avait quelques éclaboussures de sang mais c'était plutôt sa main droite couverte d'une couleur carmine qui dénotait avec l'image bien propre du gentleman qu'il avait encore à l'esprit. Cette même main qui portait tranquillement un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré vers ses lèvres pour une gorgée. Le brun reposa le verre et porta alors son regard sur l'intrus, son visage aussi froid et inexpressif que le marbre. Il détailla Eggsy des pieds à la tête, remarquant qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes noires bien qu'il avait le reste de son attirail à sa disposition.

Le jeune homme sentit son rythme cardiaque s'affoler sous ce regard intense, déglutissant en se posant une multitude de questions. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Devait-il sortir son arme et lui tirer dessus maintenant ou bien attendre d'avoir ses réponses ? Si seulement Harry pouvait se souvenir de lui. Le bruit du verre sur le bois fit revenir son attention sur l'instant présent, son corps se tendant prêt à en découdre.

-Bonsoir Eggsy.

Toute sa combativité s'envola en un instant au son de son prénom dans la bouche de Harry, combiné à ce regard qui ne le quittait. Il le reconnaissait enfin.

-Je savais que tu me retrouverais. Tu es devenu un excellent agent.

-J'ai appris du meilleur, répondit le blond. Je suis devenu supérieur à ce que j'étais.

Un rictus ourla le coin des lèvres du brun qui continua de le détailler. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes et Harry finit par se tourner face à lui, s'accoudant au bar dans une attitude décontractée au milieu de tout ce carnage.

-Tu vas répondre à mes questions ? interrogea Eggsy.

-Que souhaites-tu savoir en premier ?

La question était plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait. Le blond jeta un regard autour de lui, tant de mort de la main de son bien-aimé mentor.

-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il. Pourquoi tout ça ? Quel est ton but ?

-Purger le monde de ses pires maux.

-Kingsman est là pour ça, aider à rendre le monde meilleur, c'est toi même qui m'a montré cette voie.

-C'est vrai que Kingsman le fait. Votre mission consiste à en abattre certains mais vous en créez d'autres dans votre sillage. Et les morts donnent une opportunité pour des groupes de petites envergures, qui prennent alors la place du plus gros tout fraîchement éliminé. C'est un peu comme le serpent qui se mord la queue. Il est préférable d'éliminer toutes les variables afin que la souris soit en sécurité, fit-il avec un sourire satisfait par ses métaphores.

Le jeune homme le considéra avec sérieux, écoutant son discours rationnel tout en étant un peu… cinglé.

-Tu as tué Perceval ?

-Un regrettable accident.

-Torturer Merlin était-il vraiment nécessaire ? Il est dans le coma et Roxy ne te le pardonnera jamais.

Harry eut un soupir amusé à ces paroles.

-Je ne cherche pas à me faire pardonner Eggsy. Je ne reviendrai pas chez les Kingsman.

-Alors pourquoi tu acceptes de me parler ?

-Parce que je te dois bien ça ? C'est toi qui me l'as crié avec beaucoup de colère, aurais-tu oublié ?

Le blond secoua la tête pour répondre, considérant cet homme en faisant appel à sa raison. Mais il était si calme, si posé, comme si c'était le Harry Hart d'avant. Même dans ce décor morbide, Eggsy n'arrivait pas à l'abandonner. Pourtant il avait toutes les raisons de l'abattre, une rivière de cadavres aux pieds de son mentor, leur sang encore sur sa main droite ainsi que son costume et pire que tout, une indifférence totale pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Est-ce qu'il était capable, lui, de l'oublier ? De lui pardonner ? Le jeune homme en plein débat intérieur fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de basse de son aîné :

-Je me souviens de toi, de ce qui s'est passé avant l'église. On dirait que tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

-Ah vraiment ? attaqua le blond avec un haussement de sourcil insolent.

Harry récupéra le parapluie et commença à marcher vers lui, évitant les corps sur son chemin avec cette classe que le blond avait tant admirée. Et qu'il contemplait en cet instant précis, beau et hypnotique malgré l'horreur de la situation. Mais Eggsy réagit à cette approche, récupérant son arme pour la pointer droit sur le cœur de son mentor, le visage fermé mais ses prunelles bleues étaient troublées d'émotions contradictoires.

-Tu t'es décidé à tirer ? provoqua Harry.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Tu as fais des victimes innocentes, je dois t'arrêter.

-Vraiment ? Ces hommes et ces femmes font partie d'un réseau vendant de la drogue, font du trafic d'armes ainsi que de la prostitution, s'enrichissant grâce à des jeunes gens pleins d'espoirs, voire des enfants ? Il n'y avait personne d'innocent dans ces murs, confirma Harry d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

Le jeune espion le scruta pour savoir si c'était un piège, si derrière son sérieux il y avait une autre vérité. Mais Harry ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de la menace, il se contenta de le fixer avec intensité mettant à rude épreuve la raison du blond. Un rictus étira le coin de ses lèvres et avec rapidité, le vieil espion désarma son jeune interlocuteur, récupérant son arme à feu dans sa main droite couverte de sang pour la pointer sur son front, le canon d'acier à quelques centimètres de son épiderme.

-Tu en es encore incapable, conclut Harry.

Eggsy avait le souffle saccadé pour avoir tenté de lutter. En vain. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas résister. Il était tel un papillon pris au piège dans la toile de l'araignée. Attiré par la lumière, fasciné par elle et prêt à se brûler les ailes pour l'atteindre. Alors il resta droit devant Harry, le canon devant sa tête, ses yeux bleus le fixant avec espoir et angoisse sans qu'aucun tremblement ne parcoure son corps.

Il ferait face dignement à son mentor, peu importe l'issue.

-Es-tu prêt à mourir pour Kingsman ? demanda le brun de façon posé.

S'il était prêt à mourir pour une organisation ? Non. Il le savait tout au fond de lui depuis longtemps. Il s'était engagé chez les espions pour suivre les traces de son mentor, pour le rendre fier. À quoi bon continuer sur cette voie-là si c'était pour être loin de l'homme qu'il aimait ? Sa loyauté n'avait qu'un seul maître et il était en face de lui.

-Je suis prêt à mourir pour toi, répondit Eggsy sans ciller.

Le brun le scruta avec attention, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire moins froid que tous les autres. Et Eggsy savait qu'il marcherait sur les brasiers de l'enfer rien que pour ce sourire. Harry abaissa l'arme, sa main libre venant saisir fermement la nuque de son jeune apprenti. Il le dominait avec un air de prédateur terriblement sexy. Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'en retrouva accéléré, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de Harry. Même le sang n'arrivait pas à le dégoûter. Eggsy était plutôt en train de se perdre dans la contemplation de ce visage impassible mais pas tant que ça. Un feu ardent se voyait dans les prunelles noisette.

Harry se pencha sur le plus jeune pour lui ravirent ses lèvres dans un baiser torride et sauvage, électrisant leurs deux corps. Ils l'avaient tant désiré chacun de leur côté. La main du brun tenant toujours l'arme à feu vint dans le dos de Eggsy pour le coller impérieusement contre lui. Le vieil espion feula dans le baiser, mordant la langue de son partenaire avant d'approfondir l'échange tandis que le blond s'accrochait à lui, une de ses mains s'enfuyant dans ses cheveux pour y mettre du désordre. Ce fut au tour de Eggsy de grogner lorsqu'il sentit Harry rompre le baiser, son aîné lui donnant un coup de langue sur le nez avant de le fixer avec un rictus satisfait.

-Je suis fier de toi mon garçon, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Un sourire de mauvais garçon étira les lèvres de Eggsy qui vint mordre le menton de son amant. Cela tira un souffle amusé à Harry qui se redressa, relâchant la pression sur son corps.

-Sortons, nous avons des choses à régler mais pas ici.

Le blond jeta un regard vers le carnage et plaisanta :

-Oui, le service laisse à désirer.

Harry sourit à nouveau et le poussa vers la sortie, mettant le flingue dans la poche de son manteau. Eggsy se laissa docilement guider vers la sortie. Il ne comptait pas perdre de vue l'homme de sa vie, ni son objectif. Il devait raisonner le brun sur sa vendetta personnelle contre Kingsman avant d'envisager un avenir plus sombre avec lui. Il était prêt à brûler en enfer pour Harry mais il n'était pas prêt à entraîner ses proches. Ils méritaient mieux qu'un aller simple sous terre.

~/~

**Deux mois plus tard.**

-Merde !

Un changement stratégique s'imposait. Assis à la table d'un café italien, le jeune Kingsman se leva d'un bon pour rejoindre celle de sa cible, à présent abandonnée par celle-ci ainsi que son sac à dos sur le dossier de la chaise.

/-Gauvain, il ne faut pas la perdre, intervint Bohort grâce aux lunettes noires./

-J'ai mis un traceur sur elle, accord-moi deux secondes.

Eggsy ouvrit rapidement le dit sac pour constater qu'il y avait une bombe mise en route quelques secondes plus tôt. Il entendit son collègue souffler un « bien joué » avant de lui dire que c'était une procédure standard. Alors le blond ne se fit pas prier pour désamorcer la bombe, vérifier qu'elle n'exploserait pas à distance avant de sortir du café après avoir laissé un billet pour sa consommation. Une fois hors de l'établissement, l'espion repéra un moyen de transport rapide et pratique. Un gars était en train de garer son scooter, trop occupé à frimer auprès de sa copine, il avait laissé le moteur tourner. Eggsy fonça dans sa direction, sauta sur le siège et lui prit le guidon des mains pour s'élancer dans l'artère principale tandis que le type lui criait après dans sa langue maternelle. À part les insultes, le blond ne connaissait pas un traître mot d'italien.

-Bohort, où est-elle ? demanda l'espion de terrain.

/-Descends sur trois rues puis prend à droite et ensuite à gauche. Apparemment elle est à pied vu sa vitesse de déplacement./

Le blond resta silencieux, scrutant les rues qui passaient sous ses yeux pour enfin repérer la femme qui avait abandonné la bombe au café. Habillée à la manière d'une touriste avec des vêtements clairs, des lunettes de soleil et un sac en bandoulière. Eggsy accéléra pour la rejoindre dans la ruelle. Mais aussitôt que le jeune homme en costume gris perle fût dans son champ de vision, elle le reconnut et se mit à courir. L'espion abandonna son véhicule pour s'engager en courant dans la petite rue transversale en lui ordonnant de s'arrêter.

La ruelle était étroite, située entre deux grands bâtiments qui semblaient desservir l'arrière de restaurants ou d'hôtels vu l'encombrement qu'il y avait. Aussi en profita-t-elle pour renverser les vélos, une poubelle ou deux pour ralentir sa course mais Eggsy était agile, sautant par dessus les obstacles pour gagner de plus en plus de terrain. Voyant toujours de la distance entre eux, il remonta son poignet orné de la montre Kingsman avant de la mettre en position anesthésie et tira. Par chance il toucha sa cible qui s'écroula rapidement au sol comme une marionnette dont on coupe les fils.

Essoufflé, le jeune homme franchit les derniers mètres pour rejoindre le corps de la femme et se mit à la fouiller. Rien dans le sac à main. Il eut la présence d'esprit de soulever sa chemise. La bombe était là, autour de son ventre, scotché.

-Putain, soupira-t-il en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

/-Plus que quatre minutes Eggsy, désamorce-la./

-Ouais ouais deux secondes monsieur-j'ai-le-cul-au-chaud-sur-mon-siège, râla Eggsy en tournant le corps de la femme pour voir l'intégralité de la composition.

/-Gauvain, protesta son collègue./

-Il pleut à Londres ? Dis-moi qu'il fait un temps de chiotte.

Le blond se pencha alors sur la minuterie et sortit un couteau de sa poche pour la désarmer avec des mains assurées et habituées. Eggsy procéda avec délicatesse, ayant déjà été entraîné et fait face à ce genre de menace.

/-Il fait grand beau./

-Et je suis le meilleur, conclut modestement Eggsy en ayant arrêté la minuterie.

Un rire lui répondit et il voyait d'ici Bohort lever les yeux au ciel avant de prendre sa tasse de thé chaude pour la siroter. Malgré leur joute verbale, Eggsy appréciait Bohort, le nouveau tour opérateur des Kingsman. Les yeux et les oreilles qui guidaient les agents sur le terrain depuis la restructuration de l'équipe. En un mot, il occupait l'ancien poste de Merlin. Le blond vérifia que la bombe était inoffensive et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être déclenchée autrement puis il fouilla le sac mais il n'y avait rien de plus.

-Je suis officiellement en vacances, annonça l'espion.

/-Pas encore./

-C'est l'affaire d'une minute ou deux.

Eggsy leva son regard sur l'extrémité de la rue puis souleva le corps de la femme pour la porter vers le croisement. Il scruta discrètement les passants qui ne semblaient guère se soucier de ce que faisait un jeune homme avec une femme dans les bras. Il la posa contre le mur, attacha ses mains dans son dos avec la sangle de son sac en faisant mine de lui parler puis il se rendit vers un kiosque pour acheter le journal pendant que Bohort s'occupait de l'appel anonyme à la police italienne. Le jeune Kingsman resta donc dans les parages jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit récupérée par les autorités locales avant de se rendre à son hôtel.

/-Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne semaine de vacances./

-Merci. Passe mes salutations à Arthur !

/-Si je puis me permettre, tu devrais voir le Colisée ainsi que la basilique Saint Clément./

-Merci du conseil Bo'rt.

Le jeune homme entra dans l'hôtel au moment où la communication prit fin. Eggsy récupéra les clés de sa chambre et une fois dans les murs de celle-ci, il retira les lunettes noires ainsi que le costume d'espion. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche après sa course poursuite.

Depuis la disparition de Harry Hart dans la nature, Eggsy avait pris le goût des voyages. Il ne cessait de partir de mission en mission autour du globe. Par besoin de changer d'air. Par besoin de découvrir de nouvelle sensation. Personne chez les Kingsman ne l'en avait blâmé et la nouvelle Arthur avait vite compris que le jeune agent avait besoin de se forger une expérience propre loin du fantôme de son mentor. Tristan et Hector avaient donc rassemblé tous les chevaliers autour de la table de Savile Row afin de faire un vote pour élire le nouvel Arthur parmi les anciens agents de terrains. Ce fut Lohot qui hérita du siège. Une brillante tacticienne toujours bienveillante mais d'une intransigeance affolante. Cette nomination avait eu lieu car le coma de Merlin persistait et les deux espions ne pouvaient continuer de faire le tampon. Les Kingsmen avaient besoin d'un Arthur. Dès son accession aux rênes, leur nouveau chef avait lancé des sélections pour agrandir un peu plus leur rang.

Roxy avait été mise sur la touche de manière temporaire, s'occupant de l'entraînement des recrues pendant les premiers temps où son fiancé était encore dans un sommeil profond. La bonne nouvelle c'était que Merlin s'était réveillé un soir alors qu'elle lui faisait la lecture, à peine deux semaines plus tôt. Un miracle qui tenait sans doute à la persistance de la blonde de ne pas vouloir le laisser partir. Eggsy avait temporairement pris en charge la formation des jeunes bleus pour que sa meilleure amie organise son emploi du temps et puis, il avait été envoyé à Rome.

Le jeune espion fixa son reflet dans le miroir avec un air un brin accusateur. Merlin avait insisté pour avoir une discussion avec lui à propos de Harry et de ce qui s'était passé dans le poste de commandement. Eggsy avait confié la douleur de cette entrevue, de la suivante puis il s'était renfermé en disant qu'il préférait avancer et tirer un trait sur tout ça. Alors le chauve n'avait pas insisté, comprenant son besoin de ne pas s'enfermer dans le passé. Le jeune Kingsman haussa les épaules puis passa dans sa chambre pour s'habiller en mode décontracté. Il enfila une chemise bleu pâle qu'il ne boutonna pas jusqu'en haut, un jean et récupéra ses lunettes de soleil avant de sortir.

Il avait un rendez-vous et il était en retard.

Sur le chemin pour le restaurant, il acheta un rose rouge pour se faire pardonner puis se rendit en bus jusqu'à l'adresse. Eggsy repéra son compagnon à une table isolée dans le cadre d'une belle place pavée et dotée d'une fontaine ancienne avec des créatures marines. Des fleurs pendaient aux balcons et l'ambiance était calme, moins animée que le centre de la ville. Le soleil tapait sur le parasol au-dessus de la tête de son amant qui lisait le journal en l'attendant. Le jeune homme se rapprocha avec une démarche assurée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à cette sensation de bien-être, à cette impatience aussi de le revoir. Une fois à sa hauteur, il attira l'attention du lecteur en faisant glisser les pétales de la fleur sur la joue impassible. Immédiatement le regard noisette se leva sur lui et Eggsy lui adressa un grand sourire charmeur.

-Faire attendre un si bel homme va me coûter un aller simple en enfer.

-Tu es en retard, lui fit remarquer Harry avec intransigeance.

Ses yeux un brin critiques et nullement dupes se posèrent sur la rose rouge que le jeune homme lui tendait. Le vieil espion posa son journal à côté de ses couverts pour venir récupérer la fleur mais aussi le poignet de son insolent petit amant. Le blond sourit, laissant son regard dériver sur son ancien mentor. Le brun avait une tenue décontractée mais non dénuée d'une grande élégance. Une chemise écrue boutonnée avec un pantalon gris accordé avec la veste de costume qui allait avec mais accroché au dossier de sa chaise.

-Désolé, j'ai dû courir après une terroriste, expliqua le blond. Mais maintenant je suis tout à toi.

-J'espère bien.

Tandis que le brun posait la rose sur le papier imprimé, ses lèvres venaient le remercier d'un baiser tendre sur le dos de sa main. Leurs regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre et Eggsy soupira légèrement en sentant les embrassades remonter vers son poignet. Harry le mordit à la pliure, où la peau était plus fine, en guise de punition avant de relâcher totalement sa main. Son jeune partenaire grogna pour lui faire comprendre que c'était complètement déloyal de l'exciter de la sorte.

Les yeux plus sombres, Eggsy se pencha vers le visage de son amant, venant agripper sa chemise au niveau de son torse comme pour le mettre au défi de le lui refuser et réclama un baiser. Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de son aîné qui porta une de ses mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir celui-ci.

-Bâtard aguicheur, murmura le blond entre deux petits baisers.

-Ton langage amour.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire provocateur suivi d'un coup de langue sur les lèvres. Eggsy sentit alors les doigts de Harry jouer dans son cuir chevelu comme il aimait tant et il ferma les yeux un instant, sentant son homme le faire taire avec une dévotion attentionnée et à laquelle il ne résista pas le moins du monde. Avant que le brun ne relâche ses lèvres.

-Tu as faim ? Que désires-tu manger ? demanda le brun en lui faisant signe de prendre place.

Eggsy s'exécuta pour jeter un regard à la carte qui était complètement en italien. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Harry aimait l'inviter dans des lieux non touristiques. Une grimace lui échappa tout en posant le menu devant lui.

-Des pâtes ? tenta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Une pizza ?

-Tu me fais confiance si je choisis pour toi.

-Évidemment.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête et fit signe au serveur de venir vers eux. Il posa alors son regard sur la carte et se mit à commander leur deux repas, plus du vin, tout cela dans un italien absolument parfait. Le blond l'observa avec un sourire idiot sur ses lèvres. Il adorait l'entendre parler dans cette langue même s'il ne pigeait pas un traître mot. C'était diablement sexy.

D'ailleurs où qu'il aille sur le globe, Harry semblait toujours se débrouiller avec cette classe bien à lui et s'arrangeait continuellement pour lui faire découvrir de nouvelles choses. Que cela soit gastronomiquement parlant ou culturellement. Eggsy adorait ça. Il aimait Harry et ne se gênait plus pour le lui dire. Le serveur s'en alla avec leur commande et les prunelles noisette se focalisèrent à nouveau sur le plus jeune.

-Kingsman ne soupçonne toujours rien de ton double jeu ? interrogea son amant.

-Et ils ne verront rien.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que d'être trop confiant te portera préjudice amour.

-Je sais et je redouble de prudence, je te jure, assura Eggsy. Je n'ai pas envie que le plan de secours soit mis à exécution. Enfin, le plus tard possible.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de son jeune amant, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Eggsy adorait le Harry Hart attentif à son amant tout comme il adorait le Harry d'un froid calculateur et impassible sur le champ d'action.

Depuis que Eggsy avait pris la décision de suivre l'homme dont il est cruellement amoureux, il vivait avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Parce qu'ils avaient réfléchi à deux pour que le brun poursuive son but et que lui ne soit pas faussement rayé de la carte des vivants. Harry Hart se considérait comme le bras fantôme de Kingsman, là où les règles et le protocole les empêchaient d'aller au fond des choses. C'était un point de vue qui tenait debout aux yeux du plus jeune et quelque part, Eggsy obligeait le vieil espion à se poser des questions au lieu de foncer tête baissée. Il était un peu comme sa raison, la seule personne qui pouvait lui dire « arrête de déconner et réfléchis ». Ce pouvoir sur Harry n'était pas sans conséquence.

Parce qu'il était toujours un Kingsman. Parce qu'il jouait l'agent double pour les beaux yeux noisette du brun et que tôt ou tard il se ferait griller. On lui laissait du leste pour le moment et semblait-il personne ne faisait le rapprochement entre sa localisation plus ou moins proche de sa dernière mission et la mort maquillée en règlement de compte d'un grand nom véreux ou de terroriste. En plus d'avoir une tendance excessive à la consommation d'accessoires qui en réalité finissait dans leur stock personnel pour leurs actions futures. Harry bénéficiait d'un équipement discret et constant, avec lequel il était habitué en plus des informations que son jeune amant récoltait directement chez le tailleur.

La chance du blond résidait principalement dans le fait que Merlin était encore en dehors du circuit ainsi que Roxy puisqu'elle s'occupait des recrues. Tromper les deux personnes qui vous connaissent le mieux était plus aisé lorsqu'elles étaient hors de votre quotidien. Mais viendrait un jour où tout cela s'écroulerait comme un château de carte. Harry l'avait averti. Lui même le savait. Mais pour le moment, il préférait profiter de l'instant présent. De ces jours insouciants et plaisants.

Des moments comme celui-ci, entre deux missions. Eggsy n'avait pas vu Harry depuis trois longues semaines même s'ils se téléphonaient régulièrement. Le jeune homme sentit une question venir avec hésitation et il l'encouragea d'un regard appuyé.

-Comment va Merlin ? finit par demander Harry avec curiosité.

Eggsy sourit tendrement à cette question. Parce qu'il avait peut-être le cul entre deux chaises mais il avait réussi à enrayer la vendetta de son amant contre les Kingsmen. Sans doute que leur duo faisait remonter les souvenirs de Harry, les échos de ce passé sur lequel il avait tiré un trait étant donné que ses actions étaient impardonnables.

-Il progresse, répondit Eggsy avec douceur. Les médecins lui donnent six mois avant de pouvoir revenir à sa vie d'avant. Arthur l'a déjà calmé sur son ardeur à vouloir revenir dans le circuit.

-Et Roxy ?

-Elle aime jouer les instructrices, elle est aussi sévère que Merlin. En plus fourbasse je dirais, rit le jeune homme. Si tout va bien, leur mariage est dans six mois.

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Son jeune amant serra sa main dans la sienne, son regard captant un peu de douleur de ne pouvoir revenir en arrière. Eggsy souhait secrètement qu'un jour, Harry puisse s'expliquer avec son vieil ami mais cela reviendrait à se vendre lui-même, à exposer son double jeu et faire voler en éclat ce pour quoi il travaillait dur. Cette double vie si palpitante. Le blond scruta son amant avec amour, le soupçonnant de vouloir éviter cette confrontation qui devait lui tenir à cœur juste pour le protéger lui.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur de leur mentir ? s'enquit quand même Harry.

-Pas pour le moment, je gère. Je te signale que je suis très doué pour garder un secret, rappela Eggsy avec un sourire bravache. Et si tu me parlais plutôt de ce qu'on va aller visiter.

Le contact de sa main ne lui suffisant plus, Eggsy s'était mis à caresser la cheville de son homme avec la sienne, se fichant complément du paramètre discrétion. Ils étaient un couple en voyage et rien de plus. Cette attention fit sourire son aîné qui lui rendit le contact avec douceur avant de se faire plus joueur.

-Les marchés aux puces, il paraît qu'il y a de fantastiques affaires sur des antiquités rares.

Le blond sourit face à leur nouvelle mission tout en dévorant Harry du regard. Le brun avait enquêté sur un réseau de revente d'œuvres d'art étroitement lié à un grand nom de la pègre Italien. C'était un de ses apports ainsi que la drogue, la prostitution et les informations politiques. Un gros poisson à attraper.

-Pas de repos pour les chevaliers, se plaignit Eggsy.

-Tu te reposeras ce soir mon cher.

-J'espère bien que non.

L'espion lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit un peu plus sourire son vieil amant. Harry porta alors leurs mains enlacées vers ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main, son regard plein de promesse. Étonnamment, Eggsy avait hâte d'être au soir. Après avoir évidemment exécuté sa nouvelle mission avec son amant.

Et c'était pour ces instants-là qu'il ne regrettait rien. Encore moins quand Harry le couvait de ce regard dévorant ou le prenait de manière possessive contre lui.

**\- The End -**


End file.
